


Yeah Yeah

by iambjo12



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, idk - Freeform, some dirty but not graphic thoughts, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Quick something, Quinn and Santana talking to only be interrupted by Rachel.  Secret romance Faberry.





	Yeah Yeah

Quinn and Santana were standing around in the hallway, the Latina going on about something as the blonde tried her best to listen enough to get the gist to see if it were important enough to pay attention. 

 

“...so we just kept getting our mack on…”

 

Nope, the blonde decided.  Definitely not important enough to stop her fantasies as she glared at the brunette down the hallway from her.  Or at least she hoped it was coming off as a glare. By that point, in her mind, she was taking full advantage of her extra inches and muscle from Cheerios practice to hoist the smaller girl up against some surface.  Maybe the counter of the girl’s room…

 

Next thing the blonde knew, her second in command was elbowing her side and she snapped to attention, her focus back on what was happening. 

 

“What do we have here Q?” Santana snided.  Quinn took in her ‘secret’ girlfriend in all of her adorableness for a moment before locking into her best HBIC sneer. 

 

“Doesn’t look like much San.  Maybe it’s a…”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m the laughing fucking stock of the school, I get it.”

 

Santana’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Now can I please take up the head Cheerios time for a moment to discuss a very  _ private _ matter or should I just start…” Rachel trailed off as Quinn dragged her into the restroom closest.  

 

When they exited, Santana was still standing in the middle of the hallway.  At some point she had closed her mouth but her eyes were still wide as they took in her captain walking back towards her.  She saw over Quinn’s shoulder that the tiny brunette was making her way in the opposite direction and looked as if no physical harm had come to her small body while being alone with her number one tormentor.  Except, was her skirt that wrinkled before they had gone in?

 

“So Q, what the shit?”

 

“What?”

 

“The hobbit talking to you like that.”

 

“We’re working on a project together and it was a time sensitive matter.  Don’t worry San, I told the little troll off before we parted ways.”

 

“All’s right in the world then.  Now I was thinking…” 

 

As her second in command went on another ramble, Quinn couldn’t help but to think about the little diva as they passed the restroom door that she had just had Rachel pinned to a minute before, tongue licking into that oh so talented mouth and her hands all kinds of places no one ever expected them to be.  

 

“Mmm, right,” the blonde said dreamily, hoping it made sense with whatever the Latina was going on about.  


End file.
